youngjusticefandomcom-20200222-history
Terrors
"Terrors" is the 11th episode of the first season of Young Justice, and the 11th of the overall series. It aired on September 23, 2011. Logline Batman assigns Superboy and Miss Martian to go undercover inside Belle Reve Penitentiary, a federal prison designed to house the world’s worst super-villains...Harvey, James (2011-08-26). "New "Young Justice," "Batman: The Brave And The Bold" September 2011 Episode Details". World's Finest. Retrieved 2011-08-16. Synopsis and Superboy disguised as the Terror Twins.]] Cat Grant is covering a live report on a battle between Superman and Martian Manhunter and the Terror Twins—Tommy and Tuppence. The Twins are hurled into a warehouse where Aqualad and Red Tornado strap them with collars that neutralize their super strength. Miss Martian and Superboy emerge and the latter is donning Tommy's garments and has dyed blond hair. Miss Martian approaches Tuppence and takes on her appearance too. Confused, Tommy demands an explanation, at which point Batman steps out of the darkness and attaches two collars to the disguised heroes, declaring they are under arrest. The two disguised teens are being transported to Belle Reve Penitentiary along with Mister Freeze and Icicle Jr. Miss Martian reminisces about how she got herself in that situation: assigns a mission to Miss Martian and Superboy.]] :Batman briefed Miss Martian, Superboy and Aqualad on the attacks perpetrated by Mister Freeze, Icicle Jr., Killer Frost and Captain Cold on the past 4th of July, and their suspiciously easy apprehension. While Cold and Frost were remanded to Belle Reve, a prison tailored to house super criminals, Freeze petitioned the court to be held legally sane and Junior sued to be tried as an adult. As a result, both of them were also going to be sent to Belle Reve. Batman deploys Miss Martian and Superboy to investigate the motive behind these occurrences. No prison staff will know their true identities or purpose, as Batman believes the staff may be compromised. shows the inmates that things can get rough.]] Still inside the transport, Icicle Jr. is smitten with "Tuppence" and tries to get "Tommy" to put in a good word for him, but the guard—Wilcox—abruptly puts him in his place and announces they've arrived. When they step into the facility, they are greeted by the warden—Amanda Waller—who issues stern admonitions. She explains that the collars attached to them are designed to inhibit their specific abilities, as well as capable of electrocuting or rendering them unconscious, should they ever step out of line. She also explains that the prison's protocol calls for an immediate lockdown at the smallest hint of trouble. Waller points out that no one would be able to escape its walls, which are capable of holding even the likes of Superman. Superboy becomes uncomfortable to the mention of that name, and Miss Martian notices it. Waller moves on to introduce Professor Hugo Strange, the prison's psychiatrist, who vows to help in their rehabilitation. As the two heroes are taken to their cells, Miss Martian communicates telepathically with Superboy, since her collar is designed to inhibit Tuppence's super strength only. Superboy and Icicle Jr. become cellmates, and Miss Martian ends with sharing a cell with Killer Frost. The teens are held captive in different wings. capo: Icicle Sr..]] On the next day, all the prisoners are released to do exercise on a gym adjoining both wings via a see-through glass window. Icicle Jr. offers to show "Tommy" the ropes, boasting of how the knows the prison and his father—Icicle Sr.—is the top-tier. Junior seems to have daddy issues, to which Superboy can relate. Icicle Sr. is hanging out on the benches with Captain Cold and Mister Freeze. The Riddler tries to gain favor of Senior, but is daunted by his bodyguards—Mammoth and Blockbuster. As the Riddler goes away, he is mocked by Brick, who calls him the prison's joke. " makes an impression.]] As Icicle Jr. musters up the courage to approach his father, he is jumped by Professor Ojo, who has a score to settle. "Tommy" comes to his aid and knocks Ojo down. The other inmates loom towards him, while Miss Martian observes from the other side. All the while, Wilcox watches the impending scuffle with sadistic relish and does nothing about it. Brick restrains "Tommy" and Ojo prepares to give him a wallop, but he suddenly recognizes Superboy. Before he can divulge his true identity, "Tommy" cuts him off by knocking him with Brick, who grows even angrier. Ojo tries again to say who "Tommy" is, but Miss Martian compels him to forget. Icicle Sr. ceases the fight, praising "Tommy"'s courage, something he would like to see on his own son. He calls over Junior, but orders "Tommy" to stay behind. Superboy eavesdrops on the conversation between the ice-villains (including Killer Frost who is standing on the other side of the glass partition) and uncovers their plan: a prison breakout. Afterwards, fresh uniforms are distributed to the prisoners, and Icicle Jr. urges "Tommy" to put it on urgently. Superboy figures the breakout is due anytime soon, so he contacts Miss Martian, and she informs Aqualad, who is standing guard with Red Tornado in the camouflaged Bio-Ship outside Belle Reve. He decides it's time to pull them out, but Miss Martian insists they linger until they ascertain more details. Aqualad reluctantly agrees. " can't come to grips with his issues and snaps at "Tuppence".]] "Tommy" and "Tuppence" attend a therapy session with Hugo Strange, who rationalizes that their antisocial tendencies stem from maternal issues. While "Tommy" is gloomy and unresponsive, "Tuppence" interjects that the problem may rather come from a "father" figure. "Tommy" is not interested in hearing her theory, but Strange encourages her to proceed. "Tuppence" claims that "Tommy" yearns to be like his "father" and fill in his shoes, but they are estranged. "Tommy" angrily lashes out at her and Strange concludes the session saying they are making progress. Superboy glowers at Miss Martian, who recoiled at his outburst. In the laundry room, Icicle Sr. and his posse check on some new parts that arrived with the shipment of clothes. Under the tight supervision of Wilcox, who keeps his hand close to the collars control, the ice villains rejoice at the cargo. Back at the mess room, the villains watch a news report about the Martian Manhunter apprehending the Headmaster. Now, they can account for the location of all the Justice League members, with the exception of Red Tornado. Icicle Sr. dismisses this setback, claiming that even if Tornado intervenes, he would not be able to stop them. The Riddler approaches their table but Senior quickly sends him away. Once again he is mocked and humiliated by his comrades, and goes away resentfully. 's outburst earns him a trip to Waller's office.]] Across the room, "Tommy" asks Icicle Jr. why he is not sitting with his father, and he explains that he's not interested in getting his approval, a feeling that Superboy does not relate to. Junior is much more interested in discussing "Tuppence". Suddenly, Mister Freeze stages a fight with Icicle Sr., but Wilcox knocks him out with an electrical discharge and sends him to Waller. Later on, Icicle Sr. tells his son that there's a problem with their plan as he can't contact Killer Frost. "Tommy" seizes the opportunity and offers his assistance. He claims to possess a telepathic link with his "twin sister" and can put him through to Frost. At first, Senior is incredulous but is ultimately swayed and tells him to relay the message that the breakout is happening now. blows her cover.]] When Mr. Freeze arrives at Waller's office, he uses hidden ice-tech to freeze the guard and free himself from the collar, but Waller is able to initiate a lockdown. Freeze forces her to turn off all inhibitor collars. The prisoners break out of their cells and riot. Superboy meets with Icicle Jr. and Sr., who asks "Tommy" for an update on the women's wing. There, Killer Frost is about to kill a guard when "Tuppence" foils her with telekinesis, thus compromising her cover. Miss Martian tries to warn Superboy but is cut off and the telepathic contact is lost, leaving Superboy preoccupied. , Icicle Jr. and Mister Freeze start freezing the thick walls.]] In the male's wing, Waller, Strange and the guards are locked up. Meanwhile, the ice villains use their combined ice-powers to freeze the heavy lockdown barriers, making them brittle and easy for the super strong inmates to break through in a matter of minutes. Superboy is still trying to contact Miss Martian, but to no avail, and he vows to find a way to help her. Icicle Sr. asks him if everything is going according to plan on the women's wing. Superboy confirms so and Senior goads him and his son to do their part. The teens go to the laundry room, and start breaking through the wall that adjoins the women's wing, while Killer Frost does the same from her side. threatens Waller but Hugo Strange defuses the situation.]] As Waller and her staff struggle with the subzero temperature, Brick boasts of how their uniforms have inbuilt thermal tech. She rattles him and Brick attacks her, but Strange intervenes, claiming that it's in their best interest to keep Waller alive, so Brick backs down. Superboy is close to tearing down the wall into the women's wing, but he figures he can't save Miss Martian if he has to fight off every inmate. So, he tells Icicle Jr. that his "sister" told him that the women's collars were turned back on and the same could happen to them. Junior wants to warn his father, but "Tommy" appeals to his vanity and goads him to take matters into his own hands. " cons Icicle Jr. to dispose of Professor Ojo, Hook and Abra Kadabra.]] The two head off to Waller's office, where Professor Ojo, Hook and Abra Kadabra are standing guard. They have explicit orders to bar anyone from getting inside, so "Tommy" knocks Ojo down, while Junior freezes the other two. "Tommy" tells Junior to stand alert while he makes sure the collars are turned off. Ojo tries to warn Junior that he is being swindled and remembers who "Tommy" is, but Superboy knocks him unconscious before he can spill it. "Tommy" goes inside Waller's office and comes out shortly after. 's plan fails, as the inhibitor collars are turned back on.]] Moments later, the collars are reactivated and every con still wearing them is knocked unconscious. Icicle Sr. realizes his plan failed and goes to Waller for an explanation. She stands up to him, and as he is about to slug her, Hugo Strange lunges at Icicle and knocks him out. and Junior match their powers.]] Mister Freeze confronts Icicle Jr. and "Tommy" after figuring out that they had a hand in botching the jail break. Junior insists they turned off the collars, and "Tommy" tells him Freeze is staging a coup, and a spar ensues. While Junior and Freeze match their ice powers, "Tommy" fights off Mammoth and Blockbuster. Freeze overpowers Junior, so "Tommy" decides they trade opponents: Junior freezes the two powerhouses, and "Tommy" breaks Freeze's glass dome, forcing him to freeze himself in order to survive. shocked at seeing Miss Martian in a block of ice.]] Superboy quickly bursts into the women's wing to find Killer Frost gloating. As he sees Miss Martian frozen—and apparently dead—he breaks loose. While he exchanges blows with Devastation, Frost tries to take aim to freeze him too. She can't get a clean shot, so she decides to ice them both. "Tommy" uses his opponent as a shield and then hurls her at Frost, knocking both out. Icicle Jr. steps in and is surprised by what "Tommy" did, but soon realizes his "sister's" apparent death. Superboy feels overwhelmed with sorrow at the idea of losing Miss Martian. Desperate and wrecked with sorrow, "Tommy" prepares to punch the ice, but Icicle Jr. deters him, as it would shatter her. pulls Miss Martian into their first kiss.]]"Tommy" pleads (telepathically) to her not to leave him and suddenly the ice breaks apart—"Tuppence" is freed, unconscious but unharmed. Superboy grabs her and she awakens. She starts explaining that it's pretty cold from where she comes from, but she is cut off as "Tommy" pulls her into a deep kiss. Icicle, dumbstruck and disgusted exclaims "Dude, that's your sister!" While kissing "Tommy", "Tuppence" reverts to her true form and Icicle realizes that he has been deceived and will probably be in big trouble with his father. , the new warden, and Icicle Sr. exchange pleasantries: their plan was not a total loss.]] Afterward, Hugo Strange is moving into Waller's office as the new warden, and informs Icicle Sr. that the prison break was handled and no one escaped except for the Riddler. He wonders if Senior is disappointed, but the villain says that Strange also took a huge risk in smuggling the ice tech to the prison. Even though the breakout was foiled, all the main objectives were reached, which—as Strange notes—will undoubtedly please... the Light. Title The title may refer to the fact that Superboy and Miss Martian go undercover to Belle Reve Penitentiary as the Terror Twins. Also, there they encounter many dangerous criminals, so in a sense they must face many "terrors", all the while preserving their cover. Cast and characters |- | class="VA" | Danica McKellar | colspan="2" | "Tuppence" |- | class="VA" rowspan="2" | Nolan North | colspan="2" | "Tommy" |- | colspan="2" | Professor Ojo |- | class="VA" rowspan="2" | Khary Payton | colspan="2" | Aqualad |- | colspan="2" | Brick |- | class="VA" | Dave Franco | Riddler | |- | class="VA" | Bruce Greenwood | colspan="2" | Batman |- | class="VA" rowspan="2" | Yuri Lowenthal | colspan="2" | Icicle Jr. |- | Tommy Terror | |- | class="VA" | Masasa Moyo | colspan="2" | Cat Grant |- | class="VA" | Adrian Pasdar | Hugo Strange | |- | class="VA" | Sheryl Lee Ralph | Amanda Waller | |- | class="VA" | James Remar | Icicle Sr. | |- | class="VA" | Sarah Shahi | Killer Frost | |- | class="VA" | Keith Szarabajka | colspan="2" | Mister Freeze |- ! colspan="3" | Uncredited |- | class="VA" | Masasa Moyo | Hart | |- | class="VA" rowspan="3" | James Remar | Wilcox | |- | class="VA" | Cooper | |- | class="VA" | Hauser | |- | class="VA" | Danica McKellar | Tuppence Terror | |- ! colspan="3" | Non-speaking roles |- | colspan="3" | Abra Kadabra |- | colspan="2" | Banks | |- | colspan="2" | Biggitz | |- | colspan="3" | Blockbuster |- | colspan="2" | Devastation | |- | colspan="3" | Hook |- | colspan="3" | Mammoth |- | colspan="3" | Martian Manhunter |- | colspan="3" | Professor Ivo |- | colspan="3" | Red Tornado |- | colspan="2" | Riker | |- | colspan="2" | Ripley | |- | colspan="3" | Shimmer |- | colspan="3" | Superman |- | colspan="3" | Captain Cold Continuity * Batman references the attacks perpetrated by Mister Freeze, Icicle Jr., Killer Frost and Captain Cold in "Independence Day". * Belle Reve Penitentiary houses many villains arrested in previous episodes: ** Blockbuster from "Fireworks" ** Brick from "Welcome to Happy Harbor" ** Shimmer and Mammoth from "Drop-Zone" ** Professor Ivo from "Schooled" ** Professor Ojo and Hook from "Infiltrator" ** Abra Kadabra from "Denial" * Professor Ojo recognizes Superboy from "Infiltrator". Trivia * Main title clips: ** Batman talking about a mission (02:46) ** Miss Martian paying attention (01:02) ** Amanda Waller warning the new inmates (04:01) ** Superboy acting as Tommy Terror (00:55) ** Hugo Strange exuding relish (22:00) ** "Tuppence" and "Tommy" inside the paddy wagon (01:42) * Number 16: ** The Terror Twins are defeated by Superman and Martian Manhunter on September 14, 16:53 CDT. ** Superboy and Miss Martian are in transport to Belle Reve Penitentiary on [[September 16, 2010|September 16]], 21:55 CDT. * Miss Martian and Superboy share their first on-screen kiss. * This episode marks the first appearance of the Terror Twins in the show, after appearing in comic issue #0. * This episode is featured on Young Justice Season One, Volume Three and Young Justice: 3-Pack Fun. Goofs * In the opening sequence, Superman and Martian Manhunter repel the Terror Twins by hurling away airborne. Superman tosses Tuppence and Martian Manhunter throws Tommy, but seconds before crashing into the warehouse, the Twins have swapped places in their trajectories. * When Biggitz leads the prisoners to their first meeting with Amanda Waller, his shoulder patch and chevrons disappear. * When Hart and Ripley escort Tuppence to her cell, Hart's nametag reads "HPRT". * Banks turns Caucasian for a moment on two occasions: first when Wilcox activates Mister Freeze's collar in the mess hall, and again after he is thrown in the cell with Amanda Waller and Hugo Strange. Questions Answered questions * How was Professor Ivo apprehended since "Schooled"? (Answer) * Where were Robin, Kid Flash and Artemis during Superboy and Miss Martian's mission? (Answer) * Is the Riddler as inept as regarded? (Answer) * If only one convict escaped, then how were "the main objectives all reached"? What were the main objectives of the break out? (Partial Answer #1, Partial Answer #2, Partial Answer #3, Full Answer) Unanswered questions * What caused strife between Professor Ojo and Icicle Jr.? * How did the Riddler manage to escape? Quotes References External links * * * Buy this episode in HD on iTunes * Buy this episode in HD on Amazon.com Category:A to Z Category:Episodes animated by Lotto Animation, Inc. Category:Episodes directed by Jay Oliva Category:Episodes written by Greg Weisman Category:Season one episodes